


Insomnia

by whenindoubtblamekirk



Category: The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk
Summary: MacD and Juan's adopted daughter, Y/N, can't sleep.(these are just two little stories about them taking care of Y/N. Mostly fluff!)
Relationships: Juan Cabrillo/MacD Lawless





	Insomnia

You lie awake, staring at your ceiling. Though it isn’t late, you’re frustrated with the fact that you just can’t sleep. Your body aches, and your eyelids are heavy, but your mind just won’t stop racing. 

Heaving a sigh, you pull the covers off and stumble out of bed, yawning. The clock on your nightstand winks at you mockingly. You flip it off. 

The coldness of your hardwood floor on your bare feet makes you even more frustrated as you groggily make your way to your cabin door. A groan slips past your lips while you open the door and walk down the hall. The trip is short and, unfortunately, one that you’ve made many times at this hour. On the bright side, the hallway carpets are much warmer than your floor. 

You purse your lips and raise your hand to knock on the door when you realize it’s already open. Shrugging, you half-stumble inside. 

Juan’s back is turned as he stands over his desk. You make a slow beeline towards him. As soon as you reach him, you lean your forehead on his back. 

He turns around, careful to not make you fall over. Smiling down at you, he shifts so your head rests on his chest instead. 

“Can’t sleep, kiddo?”

You let out a frustrated groan in response.

Off to the side, you hear someone enter the room. 

“Back again?” MacD asks, surprised. He walks up to you, laying a hand on your back. The other slips into Juan’s, holding his hand tightly. “What’s keeping our baby girl up?”

You shrug, too exhausted to answer. 

Juan brings a hand to the back of your head, holding you protectively. “Come on.”

Like many nights before, he and MacD lead you towards their shared bed. Juan passes you off to the ex-Ranger and you lean on his arm, your eyelids drooping. 

As soon as Juan has the covers pulled back, MacD scoops you up and tucks you in. You kiss his arm. “Thanks, Mac,” you whisper, your voice barely audible. 

He smiles down at you, placing a kiss on your forehead before pulling the warm covers up to your chin. Juan settles into bed on one side of you, and MacD on the other. You snuggle up to them, resting your head on Juan’s chest as MacD rubs your back. 

“Mm sorry…” you mumble. As much as you hate annoying them, you’ve found that staying with them is the only way to beat your insomnia. 

Juan kisses the top of your head. “We’re your parents. That’s what we’re here for, kid.”

You nod, smiling as drowsiness finally overtakes you. MacD and Juan warmth soothes you, and you soon find yourself struggling to stay awake. 

MacD looks over at you. “It’s okay, darlin’. Sleep.”

Juan nods slowly, holding you tight. “Go to bed, Y/N.”

* * *

“I don’t want to.”

MacD and Juan share a look. In front of you on the table sits a pill bottle and a glass of water. 

“Y/N, you know you have to.” Juan reaches for your hand, and you let him take it. He gives it a reassuring squeeze as MacD carefully opens to the bottle and pulls out a round, white pill. 

You shake your head, making yourself dizzy. The room blurs for a second, and you blink hard, wiping your eyes in exhaustion. 

Juan and MacD watch you with concern, taking in the glassy look in your usually alert eyes and the dark smudges underneath them. The pallor in your face only adds to their worry. 

“Come on.” MacD gently pushes the glass towards you. “Ah think this has gone on long enough.”

You slowly blink at him, his face going in and out of focus. Though you want to stand, you know your body won’t take it. It had taken the two men ten minutes to help you into their cabin and into a seat, your legs shaking underneath you the entire time. 

You groan and slowly put your head down on your arm. “Mm… fine… guys. Honest.”

Juan squeezes your hand again before getting out of his chair and kneeling next to you. He pushes the hair out of your face, forcing you to look at him. His bright blue eyes darken at your unhealthy paleness. 

“Y/N,” he says softly. “if you don’t take this, then we’ll have to take you to medbay.”

MacD nods, his voice laced with concern. “You haven’t slept in three days.”

You shrug slightly, the movement draining. Honestly, the days have blurred together for you. 

Juan glances at MacD before taking the pill out of his hand. He offers it to you. “Do you want to go to medbay?”

You groggily stare at him, struggling to focus. This is the first time he’s ever asked that. “Uhh… I ummm…” Shaking your head again, you trail off. Every thought feels like you’re fighting to swim upriver. Letting out a sigh, you allow yourself to be swept away. 

MacD comes on the other side of you, gently pulling you up and into a sitting position. Juan holds the cup up to your lips, but you turn away, leaning on MacD’s hand on your shoulder. 

“I don’t… don’t need…” you flop your hand on the table in a vain attempt to gesture at the pill. 

Juan pushes the cup closer. At this point, he and MacD both know that if they keep an even balance of gentleness and kind firmness, that you’ll eventually give in. 

MacD squeezes your shoulder, and you nudge his hand, groaning. Juan holds out the pill to you. 

“Alright, Y/N.” 

You lock eyes with him before glancing up at MacD. 

“Do I… have… to?” you ask weakly. 

“Yes,” the two men say in unison.

You slowly lift your head, and MacD slides his hand up, cupping your ear. You lean heavily against his hand, too weak to even keep your head up. Juan gently lifts the glass to your lips, and you take a small sip. 

“Almost there, baby,” MacD soothes. You hold the water in your mouth, though some of it drips down your chin. Juan brings his shirt sleeve up and wipes it away. 

MacD gingerly tilts your head back ever so slightly, allowing Juan to slip the pill past your lips. You groan, not wanting to take it. The pill settles in the side of your cheek. 

“Swallow it, kid,” Juan urges gently as he pats your leg. You take a shaky breath, the water sloshing, before forcing yourself to swallow both it and the pill. 

MacD smiles down at you warmly. “Thank you, Y/N.”

Too exhausted to respond, you simply lean harder against his hand. In front of you, Juan places the glass down with a thud and reaches his arms out towards you. MacD lays a protective hand on your back as Juan scoops you up into the air, carrying you out of his office and towards the bed. 

“You’re going to stay with us tonight, okay?”

Your eyelids droop. “Mmmhmmm…” 

MacD follows behind you and Juan, ruffling your hair. “You just need a little bit of sleep, that’s all. Ah bet you’ll be fine by mornin’.”

Juan bites his lip, unsure. After adopting you, both he and MacD quickly picked up on your sleep issues. They’ve seen you absolutely drained to the point of passing out in the middle of the op center. Yet, this is the first time Juan has actually had to threaten medbay on you in order to get you to fall asleep. Or at least, get you on the road to sleeping. 

MacD pulls back the covers and Juan lowers you into the plush bed. You try to grip his shirt, but your limbs go weak, and you find yourself laying on the bed, too weak to move. The room spins as you stare at the ceiling; an inky blackness seems to slowly creep in closer and closer every time you blink. 

Juan slips into bed beside you, pulling your head onto his chest. MacD comes on the other side, ensuring you don’t try to escape. Though with the way your arms and legs seem glued to the bed, you find the idea of running exhausting. 

“Mmm gunna… stay… here…” you slur, the drug slowly taking over. 

Juan kisses the top of your head. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

Through the fog in your mind, you can barely hear MacD whisper. “It’s alright, baby. Sleep for us, okay?”


End file.
